Fantasies Come True
by reimihara21
Summary: CHALLENGE During 3rd year, right after the Quidditch game against Cedric; Cedric is the first person to visit Harry after he woke up and apologized. Will contain Male pregnancy so for those uncomfortable with this, I suggest you don’t read this.
1. In Retrospect

**In Retrospect Chap.1**

**Disclaimer: don't own HP, only own the plot. I'm such a sucker for challenges. Thanks YaoiYuriFan for giving me this challenge, I found this interesting. Hope this chapter fits the challenge ok.**

**Summary: During 3****rd**** year, right after the Quidditch game against Cedric; Cedric is the first person to visit Harry after he woke up and apologized. Will contain Male pregnancy so for those uncomfortable with this, I suggest you don't read this.**

It was precisely a year ago; a year of a small crush. The boy you ask, his name is Cedric Diggory. Who would've thought the Boy-Who-Lived was gay?(ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Harry could remember it as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_It was the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It started raining, making the playing field wet._

"_I want you all to do your best out there. Don't let the weather bring you down. You know what to do right Harry?" Oliver Wood looked at his seeker._

"_Yes."_

"_Let's have a good season. As the last year of being captain, I want us to end on a good note."_

_Everyone nodded. The team was met with the crowd applauding. Even for the Hufflepuff team._

"_I want a clean game now both of you." Madame Hooch said sternly looking at every player._

_She released all the balls, excluding the quaffle which she threw and the chaos called Quidditch began. Angelina grabbed the quaffle and zoomed towards the goal, the two other beaters followed her lead. She threw it to Katie who was open and scored 10 points._

"_10 points for Gryffindor!"_

_Harry watched the action while keeping an eye out for the tiny ball. Bludgers came at him which he narrowly dodged. Cedric guarded the goals and Gryffindor was leading 30-0. From the corner of his eye, Harry was zooming in on the snitch. A bludger aimed at him for some odd reason; Cedric had the bat with him and hit him hard in the back. The Gryffindor seeker fell off his broom and landed unconscious. Cedric dropped the bat and it ALMOST hit Harry on the head. '__**Oh shit'**_

"_Mr. Potter's unconscious so Hufflepuff wins!"_

_Wood carried the unconscious Harry to the hospital wing._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**The Next Day**

_Harry woke up to back pain._

"_Ohhh, my back…." Harry attempted to sit up._

"_You should lay down Mr. Potte." Madame Pomfrey laid him down gently. "You have a visitor."_

_Cedric hesitantly went in._

"_About yesterday, I'm SO SORRY." the brunette apologized. "It was in self defense!"_

"_Oh it's alright. Accidents happen." Harry smiled painfully._

"_That bad?" Cedric bit his lip._

"_It feels like someone pushed me off a cliff."_

"_You want me to push you off a cliff?" Cedric misconstrued what Harry said._

"_No, I said I felt LIKE someone pushed me off one."_

"_Oh sorry."_

***End***

Harry remembered Cedric coming in daily and hanging out with him. Professor Snape gave him pain reliever potions which Harry felt truly grateful for. He took care of him like he was truly his son. He sighed. Harry desired the older Hufflepuff. He didn't know faith would devise a way for them to be together.

**A/N: Well another challenge started. Hope you enjoyed this YaoiYuriFan. I hope everyone else enjoyed this too. Plz review! Ja ne!**


	2. Triwizard Tournament

**Triwizard Tournament Ch.2**

**I'm just breezing by on whatever is in my journals lol. After I'm done updating all the chapters in my journals, at random, I'll be completing one to two stories at a time. Please review I'd appreciate it.**

It was the first week of the school year. Harry felt excited about this year because of the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. He recently found out he was gay because of his liking for Cedric made him have an attraction to the same sex. He wished he could enter the tournament so he could get close to him. Too bad he was under aged.

"Oi, guess what Harry, Fred and I are gonna try to enter the competition." George said proudly.

"Good luck with that."

The time when the small its parchment would go into the Goblet of Fire and it would choose the three representatives of each school: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"I wonder what kinda stuff the competitors outta do." Ron went into thinking mode.

"From what I've heard, it is a test of courage, wisdom and strength. The level of magic you have to know has to be up to 7th year." Hermione was prepared as usual.

"You know, you could be a bookworm."

Hermione's cheeks went a little pink from Ron's comment. Harry leaned on his arm, his hand loosely wrapped around his neck being in his own little fantasy world called "Cedric and Harry."

'_I wish I was in his year and with him. Damn bitch Cho Chang, how dare you steal my man!'_

Ron and Hermione were not yet aware of Harry being gay.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her dazed friend.

Harry simply nodded and said, "Gonna go out for a bit."

**Cedric**

Cho Chang and Cedric sat on the hill against a tree.

"Cho, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, why are you asking me this now?"

"I want to….break up with you." He said slowly.

Her jaw dropped. She slapped his cheek hard, tears flowed down endlessly, and she ran off, some of her tears hit Cedric's face. On the way, she bumped into Harry. He shrugged his shoulder and walked towards the tree.

"Oh, hi Cedric. I didn't know you go here too.

"I go here to relax. It's pretty nice."

"So, are you going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked Cedric curiously.

"Hope so."

Harry and Cedric sat in silence for a bit. The scenery was so breathtakingly beautiful. Hogwarts really was a very gorgeous location, except for the Forbidden Forest.

"By the way, I ran into Cho on my way here." Harry broke the silence. "What happened to her?"

"Well." Cedric ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I broke up with her. I don't know, I just don't feel it with her."

"Ah, I see." Harry replied. He didn't want to reveal that he was homosexual.

"Harry, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Look, the reason I broke up with Cho is because I'm actually gay. I tried going out with her to see if I could learn to actually like girls, but my plan backfired, it didn't work. Promise not to tell a soul about this." Cedric pleaded.

"No problem, your secret is safe with me." Harry felt his heart soar at his revelation, but decided to hide the fact that he was gay also.

"You know, you should enter the tournament. You should try it you know. It'd probably be very fun."

"Haha, you think? Hmmm, well it doesn't hurt giving it a shot." Cedric pondered for a bit. "Yeah, I think I'll enter the tournament. Thanks a bunch Harry." Cedric stood up and walked towards Hogwarts to submit his entry.

**Ron and Hermione**

Ron shook his head as both his older brothers, Fred and George got their entries rejected by the Goblet of Fire. Everyone burst out laughing at the twins grew beards. Both Ron and Hermione saw Harry enter the room with Cedric. Cedric grabbed a slip of parchment and wrote his name in it and placed it in the goblet. Harry joined his friends.

"Where have you been Harry? You just missed the best part. Fred and George got ultra rejected." Ron laughed a little due to the way his brothers looked.

The students gathered around as the 7th years placed their slips of parchment containing their names in the goblet. Professor Dumbledore announced that the contestants would be decided in a week. once the crowd left, the Golden Trio went to the library.

"So Harry, where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just went to take a breather, that's all."

"What the bloody hell are we doing in the library?" Ron asked looking at the shelves full of books.

"Well, I happen to like the library. You two can hang out in the Common Room and play Wizard's Chess if you guys like." Hermione was already engrossed in her book.

**Cho**

Cho ran to the girl's bathroom and cried her heart out. She couldn't come up with a reason why Cedric wanted to dump her. She was a very great girlfriend to him unless he found someone else to take her place. It didn't make any sense to her, he acted as if they were in love, but he broke up with her…it just didn't add up in her mind. The tears continued flowing down her cheeks as she cried over Cedric Diggory.

**Harry and Ron**

Both went back to the Common Room. Hermione didn't mind at all. Harry was lost in thought. He couldn't believe that Cedric was gay. He didn't act nor look like he was. Harry felt his hopes jump a little higher and the feelings for him grew stronger.

Ron looked at his best pal funny. Something was on his mind. He shook it off and got his Wizard's Chess board.

"Harry, you up for a game?" Ron challenged.

"Sure, you're on."

Ron could see as they were playing that something was distracting Harry. Harry made some pretty stupid mistakes which made it a very easy game for him.

"What's up Harry? I mean, you're making mistakes only a beginner would do." Ron asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking about the tournament, that's all."

"Oh ok." Ron didn't want to ponder into what was really bothering his friend. Maybe it was nothing, so he decided to just let it go.

Cedric Diggory was on Harry's mind. He wondered if Cedric would ever give him a chance.


End file.
